


play it by ear

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Keito and Yuuto want to contest their “incorrect” answers inthis interview.





	play it by ear

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (teasing).

“Liar,” someone breaths into his ear, startling him enough to lose his balance, but luckily strong arms are there to catch him. Two different ones, actually, though Yamada doesn’t realize that until another voice appears on the other side.

“We know the truth,” and this one is a much deeper version of the one he knows, has known since it was too high to be distinguished from the girls. “We know your _real_ weak spot.”

What’s left of Yamada’s brain vaguely recalls that silly game he’d done for one of the magazines, making an “ah” of understanding before he starts to explain, but he’s cut off by a faint nip to his earlobe. His equilibrium shifts and he flails his arms in an attempt to stay upright, both of his wrists immediately captured by different hands to keep him steady.

“Barely even started and you’re already a mess,” the deep voice continues, and Yamada’s spine arches from the way it tickles his ear canal. “I bet you’re already hard, too.”

“Shit, _I_ am,” the other voice replies, drifting up the shell of his other ear along with a pair of soft lips. “He’s so hot like this.”

A deep chuckle goes straight to Yamada’s pants. “You’re just as easy as he is.”

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“You both shut up,” Yamada hisses, fisting their shirts with both hands. “You started this, now do something about it.”

“I think the last thing you want is for us to shut up,” Yuuto murmurs, and Yamada grumbles at how right that bastard is. He can’t even think anymore with both of them on his ears, Keito more mouth-on while Yuuto just keeps talking in that filthy tone. Neither of them have even touched him anymore than is necessary to keep him from falling over, yet Yamada’s entire body is on fire and he feels like he’s about to bust out of his jeans.

Then Keito presses against his side and Yamada moans out loud at how hard he is, grinding gently and emitting the faintest noise that Yamada only hears because it’s directed right into his ear. He’s done sitting here waiting and yanks Yuuto forward by the shirt, reaching up to grab his face and kiss him hard, losing the rest of his mind when Yuuto doesn’t even need a beat to give it back twice as fiercely.

“Goddamn, you two look hot together,” Keito says, his voice a bit strained as he snaps his hips more sharply against Yamada. “Those fangirls are onto something.”

Yuuto starts to laugh, but Yamada won’t let him, stretching up enough to thread fingers into Yuuto’s short hair and _yank_ roughly enough to pull a gasp from Yuuto’s throat. Hands start to unfasten the buttons on Yamada’s shirt and he could cheer at finally being touched, or at least disrobed because damn is it starting to get hot under all of his clothes. It’s Yuuto’s hand, because long fingers brush Yamada’s chest on their way down, until Yamada’s shirt is hanging off of his arms and those fingers are tracing the patterns of muscle teasingly.

It’s Keito who reaches up to pinch a nipple, making him moan into Yuuto’s mouth and loop his arm around Keito’s waist, pulling him closer. Keito likes that a lot, rutting more pointedly against Yamada as he mouths all over Yamada’s ear, causing a full-body shudder when his tongue flicks the tragus.

“You’ve made your point, assholes,” Yamada whines once Yuuto pulls away, returning to the other ear to _blow air into it_.

“Is that where you want it?” Keito asks, and Yuuto chuckles deeply while Yamada rolls his eyes without even opening them. Instead of retorting, though, he turns his head and lures Keito’s tongue away from his ear and into his mouth, which has Yuuto humming in approval.

It’s clear that Keito is used to kissing girls, because he starts off slow and gentle and seems surprised when Yamada isn’t having any of that, fingers tightening on the back of Keito’s belt from the growing pressure. If someone doesn’t touch him soon, he’s liable to do it himself right in front of them.

“Hey Keito,” Yuuto says casually, and Keito makes a noise of acknowledgement without pulling out of the kiss. “Feel like making a sandwich?”

Yamada’s breath hitches a little at that, the thought of having them both at once too much to process with Yuuto sucking on his earring and Keito in his mouth. He wonders how they would do it, because a sandwich implies one of them would be in the middle, and Yamada seriously hopes it’s him.

“As long as I’m the top slice,” is Keito’s response, speaking around Yamada’s tongue without actually pulling away.

“Oh, stop acting like you’re an alpha male or something,” Yuuto says, and now Yamada’s the one laughing. “You like it well enough when I do it to you.”

That has Yamada pulling back and looking between them with a sly smile. “You two?”

Keito glances away, but Yuuto cups his jaw and guides him in for a kiss that is centimeters from Yamada’s face. Yamada has to lean back a little to focus, but he sees right away how Keito’s act gets knocked right down as he falls victim to Yuuto’s kiss. It’s actually sweet, or would be if Yamada wasn’t right in the middle of it and incredibly neglected.

“Okay, lovebirds,” he says pointedly, and only Keito glares at him as they pull apart. Yuuto just presses up behind Yamada, staking his place and making Yamada’s eyes roll back into his head when he feels an erection digging into his lower back.

“Whatever,” Keito mutters, then drops to his knees. Yamada blinks a few times as his belt is whipped open, his brain catching up with him by the time he feels hot breath on his bare flesh. Yuuto returns to his ear, just mouthing at the cartilage as he rocks against Yamada, grunting softly with each grind of friction.

Yamada opens his mouth in surprise as Keito licks at the tip of his cock, his body slumping back against Yuuto. He’s never before been so grateful that Yuuto is bigger than him, holding him up easily as those hands roam his chest again and that mouth is all over his ear and neck.

“You look so good like this,” Yuuto says, though Yamada’s not sure to whom he’s speaking. Yamada thinks Keito looks pretty damn good on his knees with Yamada’s dick inching into his mouth, but he’s biased. “Do it, Keito, but don’t go too fast.”

Yamada wonders when Yuuto took charge of this operation, but he’s not complaining as Keito follows directions with only a flash of irritation in his eyes that he directs wholly toward Yuuto. Yuuto doesn’t seem bothered, though, just urges one of Yamada’s legs out of his pants that Keito instantly loops over his shoulder. Yamada almost falls over again when he feels slick fingers between his legs, but Keito’s mouth is a good enough distraction and Yuuto leans forward enough for Yamada to turn his head for another mind-blowing kiss.

A few embarrassing noises escape from Yamada’s lungs, but Yuuto hungrily swallows them down as Keito works him open a little too easily. All too soon the wet warmth disappears from Yamada’s cock and Keito’s back on his feet, grabbing for Yuuto’s hand.

“If I’m going to do this, I want your fingers,” he says firmly, and Yamada feels a twinge of jealousy that he didn’t get to have them too if they’re worth Keito actively requesting them. “Yama-chan’s too far gone to do it anyway.”

That’s probably the truth, since Yamada hasn’t even been able to stand upright this entire time and all he can do is clutch onto Keito’s shoulders as he’s relocated somewhere horizontal. Keito’s beneath him and Yuuto’s right behind him, draped over his body that Yamada belatedly realizes is on his elbows and knees.

“If I get rugburn, I’m blaming both of you,” he grumbles.

“If you weren’t so damn short, you could fuck me on the counter,” Keito replies, and Yamada shuts him up with a searing kiss. He can tell when Yuuto starts fingering Keito because his moans tickle Yamada’s tongue, though Yamada fights back with his own when he feels the wet head of Yuuto’s cock where he’s stretched and ready.

“Do you want me to wear a condom, Yama-chan?” Yuuto asks, that deep voice in his ear yet again. “Keito makes me.”

“Because it’s gross,” Keito interjects, reaching around Yamada to poke Yuuto in the arm.

“You don’t have to,” Yamada says, already breathless as his hips push back toward the promise of penetration. “I know where you’ve been.”

He looks pointedly down at Keito, who rolls his eyes and brings a foil packet to his mouth to tear open with his teeth. Yamada hisses as Keito rolls it onto him, mostly because Yuuto’s also starting to push inside while whispering filthy things into his ear and it will be a miracle if he lasts long enough to make it worth anything for Keito.

He cries out as he enters Keito, his nerves and senses all over the place as he’s stimulated from both sides and caught in the crossfire. Keito’s so incredibly tight and his noises are encouraging, though it’s not Yamada who’s controlling their movements by any means. Yuuto thrusts hard enough to send Yamada deeper into Keito, which has them all moaning and clinging to each other through the pressure that floods all three of them.

Yamada lasts longer than he expects, not that he really has any control over anything once he’s sandwiched between the other two as promised. Yuuto latches onto his ear with sharp teeth and hits him just right and that’s it, flashes of white and bursts of electricity surging through his veins as he comes harder than ever before. Yuuto’s growl pierces through his orgasmic haze and takes him even higher, those long arms looping around his shoulders as Yuuto has to thrust even harder to push through the resistance of Yamada’s body.

Hard muscle greets Yamada’s face as he falls forward, realizing belatedly that they’re Keito’s abs and those are definitely Keito’s hands in his hair pushing him down. He supposes he owes the guy this much, just opening his mouth as Keito feeds him his cock. It’s bigger than Yamada expects and he actually has to exude effort, but Keito’s grip on his hair loosens and it actually feels nice, urging him to suck harder and use his tongue as Yuuto helps him out with the motion.

“This was a great idea,” Keito says, one of his hands disappearing from Yamada’s hair at the same time Yuuto unravels an arm from Yamada’s chest. Yamada peeks through his bangs just in time to see them high-five over his head and rolls his eyes. “I am a genius.”

“Whatever,” Yuuto replies, and Yamada would laugh if there wasn’t a dick in his mouth. “Fuck, I’m close. Do you want me to pull out, Yama-chan?”

Yamada shakes his head, which has Keito moaning at the movement as Yuuto’s breath gets more hitched. Yamada can hear it all, pressed right into his ear, and he shudders all over again when Yuuto whispers his first name and Yamada feels the pulse inside him, followed by the inevitable warmth that has him actively sucking off Keito, getting into it.

“Yeah, like that,” Keito breathes out, twisting his fingers in Yamada’s hair again as he rocks his hips to push deeper. He feels Yuuto pull out and curl up alongside them, his eyes undoubtedly locked on Keito. “I’m gonna come.”

Yamada thinks about pulling off to be a dick, but he doesn’t have near the effort required for it and settles for swallowing instead. The taste isn’t that bad and Keito even strokes his face gently, his entire body rising and falling with Keito’s desperate gasps for air until Yuuto helps pull Yamada off of him, nestling nicely between the two.

Then Yuuto flicks his ear again, and Yamada elbows both of them. “Fucking stop it.”

“Maybe it’s better that we’re the only ones who know,” Yuuto says, not fucking stopping it by any means. “But you should at least raise our scores.”

“Negative one thousand,” Keito points out. “You’re the worst.”

“You’re both the worst,” Yamada grumbles, squealing when they both go to attack his ears at once.


End file.
